Demon, Demon
by Chigiri
Summary: (AU) In an ancient land, a young magician-in-training named Ryou finds an injured demon in the rain. As they grow up together, how will they cope living against the magician's code and fall in love? Time is against them, and so are the demons. RB shounen
1. Only Just Met

A/N : My first fic. I hope it's okay.  
  
Bakura: *grumbles* Stupid authoress.  
  
A/N: Hmm, did you say something?  
  
Bakura: You're a lousy authoress!  
  
A/N: Wow, thank you!  
  
Bakura: *sigh*  
  
A/N: Anyway, this includes shounen ai. Please leave if it bothers you. Also, any Yu-Gi-Oh characters in this story are not mine!  
  
Demon, Demon-Chapter One: Only Just Met  
  
He yelped in pain, digging up the soaked earth with his claws. The wound on his side dug deep into him, ripping up his flesh. Blood poured freely from it, mixing in with the mud and forming into a slippery mix. The rain matted his silver hair over his sharp crimson eyes, glowing with anger and pain and betrayal, fighting to stay awake. His inhuman cat ears drooped, along with his tail as he started to loose sight. His clothes were soiled, now a brownish red instead of black, ripped from the dagger the man used, which happened to be the one that sat in front of him.  
  
The man who did this was long gone, but the small boy had sworn to "repay" him for the damage he'd done. He'd make sure of it, even in his death. Soft thumps signaled someone else coming. He growled as a last warning, and looked up before the darkness claimed him.  
  
The last thing he saw was a pair of large, innocent chocolate eyes.  
  
Ryou wrung the soaked cloth with his small hands, and placed it on the boy's head. Taking a seat next to the cot, he starred at the sleeping stranger.  
  
He looked about eight, only a year older than he was. Once he washed his hair, he noticed it was like his, silver and soft, yet it held a wild quality to it. His eyes looked like it could pierce through people's souls, and his claws, which looked like human nails and slightly curved, looked deadly sharp. What interested him the most were his ears and his tail.  
  
The stranger's eyes drifted open, and he froze to the foreign surroundings. Ryou noticed.  
  
"It's ok, you're safe."  
  
That only succeeded to make him jump and back up against the wall beside the cot, growling. His fingers traveled down to his wound. To his surprise, his fingers touched the cotton bandages instead of the gash. Crimson met chocolate in question.  
  
"We're at my house. You were hurt really bad, so I brought you here. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
He shook his head, clearly confused about what was happening.  
  
"Then you can stay here! I'm an orphan, so I live by myself," He chirped, although his eyes gazed over for a split second, "But since I'm going to be a magician, the people in town give me supplies." He studied the tense boy in front of him, only just noticing his apparel.  
  
"My name is Ryou Bakura, " The young boy cheerfully declared, "What's yours?"  
  
He found his voice, though it sounded dry and cracked.  
  
"Don't have name." He replied. He completely understood Ryou, but when it came to talking to people, he could never talk in full sentences. Lack of contact with humans did that to his mind.  
  
"Here, have some water." Ryou gave him a small cup, which the nameless boy hastily yanked out of his hands. Watching him inhale the liquid, he took notice to the small problem.  
  
"You don't have one, huh?" He repeated with a small frown. Suddenly he smiled, returning to his happy demeanor.  
  
"Then you can have my last name! It'll fit you perfectly, Bakura!"  
  
"Bakura." He let his newly acquired name roll on his tongue. He let out a feral grin, flexing his claws as he put the cup down.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
Taking the cup, Ryou set it on the nearby end table.  
  
"You should rest more. That was a nasty wound you had, and it'll take a while to heal." He said, and gently grabbed Bakura's arm to pull him down. The wounded boy jumped to the magician in training's touch, causing him to collapse from pain.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Ryou cried, as he quickly let go. He checked Bakura's wound and sighed in relief.  
  
"Good, it didn't open. Are you okay?" He asked. A small silence filled the air, which Ryou took as a yes.  
  
"No scared?" He asked, peering at the boy, who was currently digging blankets from under the cot.  
  
"Of course not!" He replied, spreading a few blankets down on the floor. He tossed one over Bakura, who growled slightly.  
  
"Can kill you. No scared?"  
  
Ryou's eyes softened, showing a small amount of despair before replying.  
  
"No, I'm not scared." He softly responded. He sprawled out on his makeshift bed, yawning.  
  
"Goodnight Bakura." Ryou blew out the lantern and wandered off to sleep.  
  
"Ryou no scared," Bakura whispered, making a grin.  
  
"Bakura no scared either."  
  
Bakura's wound healed in a couple of days, and it was hell after that. He wrecked everything in Ryou's little cottage from the dishes to the table. The only thing that wasn't utterly mutilated was the cot and blankets, Ryou's spell books, and a small treasure chest full of Ryou's precious possessions.  
  
"Bakura, stop!" Ryou cried and tried to pull him back from the chest. Bakura ignored him and pulled out the contents. He picked up a set of tarot cards wrapped in a cloth.  
  
The card face up showed a large wheel, with the title 'The Wheel of Fortune'. He threw those aside as he pulled out a painting. A brown haired man held a beautiful woman in his arms, smiling back. He tossed that to the ground, next to Ryou, who was picking up the cards from earlier.  
  
"Please stop!" Ryou cried again, a little more desperate than last time. He hastily placed the disregarded items in a safer place. To his absolute horror, Bakura had placed his hands on his most treasured item.  
  
He lifted up a porcelain bell, with a small angel statuette sitting on top of the handle. Her wings were spread out and her robes billowed as if the wind blew. She held a bell of her own, poised to ring. Bakura inspected it, and decided it had enough time. He started to let it slip from his fingers, when Ryou suddenly tackled him into a hug.  
  
"Please Bakura," He whispered, muffled by the his shirt, "Don't break it."  
  
"What's so different about this?" The boy thought while Ryou hugged him. His tail twitched as he noticed his shirt was getting wet. An emotion he had never felt before ripped through his heart, as if someone had stabbed him and twisted the knife. Suddenly it didn't matter why it was important to Ryou, just as long as he kept it safe.  
  
He gently pulled Ryou away, getting a full look into the crying boy's face. The pain doubled as he saw the tears trail down his pale cheeks. With his free hand, he wiped those tears away, much to Ryou's shock.  
  
"Hurts..."  
  
"What hurts?" Ryou asked. Looking into his eyes, he put his hand over his chest.  
  
"Hurts here when you cry."  
  
The boy hugged him again and chuckled.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Bakura hugged him back. The bell sang a sweet note when he moved.  
  
"Sound pretty." He voiced quietly, and he felt Ryou nod.  
  
It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship, right from the ring of the angel's bell.  
  
Later that night, Ryou awoke by the sounds of thrashing. He froze, trying to mix all his jumbled thoughts into the right order. Soon he realized that Bakura was making the sounds, growling and hissing at the air. His eyes were clenched shut and his fangs glimmered in the moonlight.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
Ryou shook him, but it only did worse. He thrashed around more, threatening to hurt himself. He climbed onto the bed and straddled the dreaming boy's waist, pinning him against the bed to keep him still.  
  
"Bakura, wake up!" He urgently hushed. Bakura still struggled, clenching and unclenching his hands. It seemed that he was fighting something. Again, Ryou tried to wake him.  
  
"It's only a dream! Wake up!"  
  
He snapped open his eyes that glowed an angry red before returning to its darker crimson color. His growling ceased and his eyes softened when he noticed Ryou.  
  
"...Ryou?"  
  
"Are you okay? You had a bad dream."  
  
"Ryou...heavy..." He wheezed. Ryou blushed and stumbled off.  
  
"Sorry!" He squeaked and tried to go to his own bed. Bakura grabbed his waist before he could go any farther.  
  
"Sleep here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Your bed. Sleep here."  
  
He sighed and slipped under the covers with Bakura still holding him.  
  
"You can let go now."  
  
He could feel Bakura's smirk, as he only held on tighter.  
  
"Ryou warm."  
  
Ryou blushed five shades darker and said no more. The two drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
"Ryou!" His friend tackled him to the ground as he set foot into the school.  
  
"Where have you been? We were really worried and you missed so much! Were you sick?" His spiky hair partially blocked his vision as he tried to stand.  
  
"Sorry, Yugi. Did I miss anything important?" Yugi hopped off him and pulled on his sleeve.  
  
"You missed our first spell. It's called 'Holy Light', and it's an attack spell against weak monsters."  
  
"'Holy Light'? Didn't Master say we were too little for learning that?" Yugi shook his head.  
  
"That's 'Holy Bolt'. Master says 'Holy Light' is like a beginning step. Come on, Ryou! Class is about to begin!"  
  
Bakura sat with a crazed look in his eyes, anxiously trying to keep himself from boredom. Ryou had gone to Magic school an hour ago, and what did that leave Bakura? Nothing but a cabin full of stuff he couldn't break anyway.  
  
But the town was a completely different story. He let out a grin that could have scared grown men out of their wits. Taking a knap sack, he stalked out of the safety of the cottage. He leapt from tree to tree, silently snickering as he reached the busy streets. First thing on his list: new clothes.  
  
When Ryou offered him some of his robes, he refused to wear them. Robes reminded him of priests, and he definitely hated priests. Besides, they were blue, of all colors! Bakura spotted a merchant with his colors. He was currently talking to a stranger.  
  
"Perfect!" He slipped behind the stall, eyeing the clothes and waiting for the exact time to strike.  
  
"Now sir, I believe the fabric you're looking for is right here." The merchant turned the other direction, allowing just enough space for Bakura to slip through. He took the chance, snatching the soft fabric and fleeing back to the shady branches of the tree. Struggling to stay balanced, he stripped off his old tatters and replaced them with the newer ones. They were just as black, but made out of leather unlike his usual cotton. He took a knife and poked a hole for his tail to go through.  
  
His stomach growled and from experience, he knew there would be nothing left in Ryou's house. The villagers barely gave Ryou enough for himself, let alone Bakura. Taking his knap sack, he blended with the shadows and robbed every food stand to his liking. He sat back, watching the villagers go on about their business, smiling maniacally.  
  
"Easy."  
  
Next stop: The weapons dealer. He sifted through the shadows like liquid, searching for his next prey.  
  
Throughout Bakura's career, he noticed that weapon shops have always proved harder than others have. The owners were usually just as dangerous as the weapons they sold. They displayed their wares in such a way that any slight move could alert he owner. It took extreme skill to successfully rob even the cheapest dagger, and Bakura had more than enough skill.  
  
Grinning, the thief spotted the perfect weapon.  
  
Ryou sighed as he wiped the sweat off his face. Learning Healing Wind and Holy Light took up almost everything he had. He sat in the courtyard behind the school, taking a break from his training. Yugi was eating inside, along with his other friends. Since he used up his food already, he decided to stay outside.  
  
Lying down on the grass, he starred into the azure sky above.  
  
"Master said even though we're only 7, we have great power..." He recalled as the clouds rolled by.  
  
"He said sometimes we act older than we're supposed to." Sighing, he closed his eyes.  
  
"I wonder what Bakura is doing?"  
  
He almost drifted off, until something jerked him up and dragged him.into the air? Opening his eyes, he noticed he was more than 6 feet above ground. The ground shifted below them as they jumped across branches.  
  
"Ahh!!" He gripped whatever there was to hold.  
  
"Bakura! What's going on?" Ryou asked as soon as he realized his kidnapper.  
  
"Hey, you got new clothes and-how did you get that?!" A beautiful dagger was held in Bakura's belt, shimmering when the sunlight hit it.  
  
"Borrowed," He grunted, shifting Ryou's position to bridal style. The angry yells below signified otherwise.  
  
"You didn't borrow it, you stole it!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Steal, borrow, same thing."  
  
They finally landed and Bakura rushed up to the top of a hill. He let Ryou down before taking a well-needed rest. Sifting through the contents of the bag, he produced an apple and handed it to Ryou. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, munching on some fruit Bakura stole.  
  
"Hey, Bakura, what do you need that dagger for?" Ryou inquired. The thief's eyes hardened and flashed and the fur on his tail rose.  
  
"Revenge." He snarled, annoyance etched in his voice. There was a short pause, and Ryou cracked up laughing.  
  
"What's funny?" He pouted, folding his ears back. Ryou laughed harder.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's-it's your tail! It's all big and puffed up-it's funny!" He exclaimed, rolling around and still laughing. Bakura pouted more and folded his arms.  
  
"Can't help it."  
  
"It's not bad or anything, I'm sorr-" He never got to apologize, as Bakura suddenly leapt on him and started tickling his stomach.  
  
"Ryou says give up?"  
  
"I give up!" He squeaked, and Bakura got off. Ryou sighed out of relief and sat in front of his friend.  
  
"Bakura, are there others like you?" He contently asked, catching the boy by surprise.  
  
"I think I can answer that."  
  
Bakura gasped and reached for Ryou, only to swipe the air. With his hair standing on end, he shot up and snarled at the white haired monster that had Ryou in his hold.  
  
"Now, now, dear cousin. Is that any way to greet family?" He smoothly replied, looking down at the small boy.  
  
"Pegasus...!" He seethed, gripping the dagger in his hand. Utter fury raged in his eyes as he glared at the older man.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou softly called with fear. Pegasus looked down, slightly amused.  
  
"'Bakura'? It gave you a name? Isn't that cute. Tsk, tsk, cousin. It's a shame you have to lose your toy. You're not allowed to have anything, remember?" He wrapped his tail around Ryou's waist, and stroked his cheek with his claw, cutting into the flesh. Blood sprung up and Pegasus licked the wound. His captive whimpered in pain, shutting his eyes.  
  
"But you know, I could always use another toy." He smiled mischievously as he watched Bakura fume.  
  
Cursing Pegasus in his native language, he lunged with dagger in hand. His cousin disappeared and reappeared behind him.  
  
"Oh, feisty, aren't we? Well, I have things to do cousin, so if you don't mind," He threw Ryou into the enraged boy and evaporated into the air.  
  
Bakura quickly sheathed his dagger, carefully rolling Ryou off him. He inspected the cut and mentally sighed when he realized it wasn't deep. He wiped the blood off with his sleeve.  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura urged, gripping the unconscious boy's shoulders. Ryou opened his eyes, and focused on Bakura.  
  
"Bakura!" He immediately gripped onto the boy, hiding his face in Bakura's shirt. He held onto Ryou, gathered their belongings, and sped off for home.  
  
When the angel's bell sang it's sweet song, it marked the beginning of a beautiful relationship.  
  
But it also marked the beginning of an incredibly dangerous adventure.  
  
A/N: How was it?  
  
Bakura: That was sappy, but I'm not complaining. You made me into a demon! *insane laugh*  
  
A/N: -_-;; Please R&R. Don't be afraid to give any ideas!  
  
Bakura: *Insane laugh* 


	2. Fight Through the Dark

A/N: Yay, five whole reviews!!  
  
Bakura: *scoffs* So what? I have nail clippers that could score more reviews than this.  
  
A/N: Can't you be nice for once?  
  
Bakura: Nice? What's that? *annoyed* It better not be anything like Tea's friendship speeches.  
  
A/N: -_-;; Not really. Anyway, this fic contains shounen ai, so please leave if you don't like it. Also, any Yu-Gi-Oh characters that appear are not mine. Enjoy!  
  
--*--  
  
Demon, Demon-Chapter Two: Fight Through the Dusk  
  
"'Kura, I have to go to school!" Ryou begged as he tried to penetrate Bakura's guard of the door. The demon refused to budge, flicking his tail skeptically.  
  
"Helpless."  
  
"I am not!" He declared, annoyed.  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!!!"  
  
"Then prove." He simply demanded. Ryou frowned, standing back a little.  
  
"I don't want to. I'll hurt you."  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"Prove."  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
The agitated boy plopped his books on the floor and cupped his hands. A soft light emanated as Ryou closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
"Holy Light!" He yelled and thrusted his hands towards his opponent. A bright flash filled the cabin and dissipated as soon as it came. Bakura slumped to the floor. Ryou scoffed triumphantly and grabbed his books from the floor.  
  
"See? I can take care of myself!" He shook the boy lightly to receive a response.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"..." Slightly concerned, Ryou shook him harder.  
  
"Come on, Bakura. This isn't funny.!" Again, he only remained quiet and still. His concern tripled with every passing second. Eyeing his companion nervously, he shook with a little more force.  
  
"Bakur-ack!" Ryou squeaked as Bakura suddenly picked him up like luggage. He left the cottage and started the trip to school.  
  
"Let me down!" He pouted and crossed his arms as best he could. His captor shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Bakura would, but Ryou would go splat!"  
  
Groaning at the "Ryou pancakes" image that popped into his head, he admitted defeat.  
  
As they traveled through the foliage, Ryou's mind drifted off to his past. The flashing silver and green reminded him of his mother, with her soft hair and startling green eyes. He gained his father's eyes, kind and deep. Grabbing hold of his thoughts, he shifted his attention to something else.  
  
"Hey, 'Kura? I was just wondering...where did you come from?"  
  
A small silence filled the air as Ryou saw the struggle in Bakura's eyes.  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to tell me. I know that everyone has things they don't wanna tell from their past."  
  
Again, they traveled in silence, only much heavier. As Bakura placed him in the courtyard, he whispered something that caused Ryou to wonder about the mysterious demon for the rest of the day.  
  
"Came from human's Forbidden Land."  
  
Although when Ryou went to question him, Bakura was no longer in sight. Peering around, he shrugged and entered his school. Yugi, as usual, stood in front of the front door, looking perturbed.  
  
"Ryou!" He gasped when Ryou entered the classroom.  
  
"Ryou, what happened? When you just disappeared like that two days ago, we thought something really bad went on! There have been reports of a thief, are you okay?"  
  
The poor boy let out an uneasy laugh, trying to calm his friend down. How was he going to explain this?  
  
"It's alright, believe me! I...I..." Ryou struggled for the right words. "I had something stolen from me, and I just got it back last night! I wouldn't have concentrated on anything else otherwise." Praying that Yugi would believe him, he looked around at the other students for any distractions.  
  
"Oh, what was it?"  
  
"I--it was...something my mother gave me!"  
  
Yugi nodded and looked at Ryou with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"I understand Ryou. Your mother was important to you. I'm glad you got it back!" Yugi turned around and waited for the master to enter. They took their places, sitting down on the soft cushions that lay on the floor.  
  
The master entered the classroom, standing in front of his students. Each of them bowed slightly as he called out their names, only pausing once at Ryou.  
  
"Ryou Bakura." He called, never breaking his even tone. Ryou bowed, starring at his teacher.  
  
"It seems to me, Ryou," He started, though showing no emotion, "That other things have directed your interests elsewhere for the past two weeks. Is your absence an example of lack of ambition?"  
  
"Of course not, Master Ganof. "  
  
The master seemed satisfied as he called out names again. After completing the roll call, he started the lesson.  
  
"Today you will learn the spell called 'Druid's Disperse'. Druid's Disperse cultivates the plant life around and therefore could be used to bind or prick. It's a weak spell, but covers a wide range of field."  
  
They spent the rest of the morning discussing how to cast it and the history and science behind it. Time flew by, and lunch made its way into the present. Yugi tugged Ryou into the cafeteria before he could do anything.  
  
"Nuh uh, Ryou. You're not gonna leave this time!" He declared, dragging the older boy along. They sat at a table with three others, Joey, Tristan, and Tea.  
  
"Hey, bud! We thought ya dropped dead for a while!" Joey greeted, slapping Ryou on the back.  
  
"I had some problems..." He replied sheepishly. They continued eating and joking as usual, never once questioning Ryou's mysterious absence.  
  
"So," Tristan started. "Have you learned any new spells yet?"  
  
"Yep! We learned three. They're called Holy Light, Healing Wind, and Druid's Disperse."  
  
"Ah, their just little tricks compared to what we're doing!" Joey boasted. "But I won't blame ya guys, since you're not as highly talented as us!"  
  
"You're only in the next class because you were too old!" Tea shot.  
  
"You're ahead of all of us, aren't you Tea?" Ryou asked, as both Joey and Tristan glared daggers at the girl.  
  
"Yeah, but since I'm becoming a cleric, I have really weak attack spells."  
  
They ate their lunch while talking about other things. The gong rang (A/N: -_-;;) and they returned to their classes. Ryou and Yugi walked out to the courtyard, where the rest of the class was to commence.  
  
"Here, you will perform Druid's Disperse on this tree. If you perform it correctly, the tree's branches should grow. As I told you before, the bigger and stronger the plant is, the less your spell will affect it."  
  
The students went, one by one, casting the spell on the huge oak tree. It seemed to grow only a little by each casting.  
  
"Yugi Moto!" Their master called, and Yugi scurried up to the tree. He placed his hand on the trunk and concentrated. Faintly, the tree started to glow.  
  
"Druid's Disperse!"  
  
The branches lengthened and stretched, far more than the others. Ganof clapped in approval, causing him to blush in embarrassment.  
  
"Ryou Bakura!" He pronounced after Yugi stepped down. Shyly, he placed his hand on the rough bark like the others, mingling his own aura with the tree. He closed his eyes in concentration, weaving the spell carefully.  
  
"Light!" A voice reverberated through his mind. Controlling his concentration, he asked the voice in his thoughts.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, Ryou of the Light, I appreciate your visit! I'm afraid I have been asleep for too long of a time. For you. I shall grow."  
  
Ryou opened his eyes to see the tree glow brightly. The branches shot out, enlarging and twisting. New branches appeared as the tree reached towards the sky. The roots dug their way to the surface, writhing like snakes and tripping the students and teacher. It stopped, though only when it succeeded wrapping around the magically protected school.  
  
Completely unharmed, Ryou leaned on the enormous trunk while looking at the damage his spell made. His eyes widened, and he said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Yugi clambered up onto the root he was on, just as wide-eyed and shocked. The robes he wore were covered in dirt and grass stains.  
  
"Ryou!" He gaped, "Ryou, what did you do?!"  
  
"I don't know! I did the spell like I was supposed to, and it-it just...happened!"  
  
Feeling lost, confused, and especially frightened of the punishment he would acquire, Ryou began to wail. Without knowing how to comfort his friend, Yugi soon started to cry as well.  
  
--*--  
  
Bakura darted through the alleyways, desperately trying to speed to the school while staying undercover. While he was in the process of stealing, Ryou's delicate scent, mixed with the strong fragrance of oak, diverted his attention. His stomach knotted and a sense of dread overcame his mind. Something felt wrong, and Ryou had something to do with it.  
  
Someone managed to grip his arm and pull him back. He quickly turned around and aimed his dagger for the cloaked stranger's neck. The stranger blocked with his own golden dagger grinning as he spoke in Bakura's native language.  
  
"Heh. You greet your friends nicely."  
  
Realizing both the voice and the dagger, he sheathed his weapon and frowned. He slipped into the archaic language as he spoke.  
  
"Marik, what are you doing here?"  
  
Transforming his own dagger, Marik flipped off his hood, revealing his golden hair and his own pair of cat ears.  
  
"I have come with a message you might want to hear. It seem your cousin wants to check up on you."  
  
"He already came, two days ago." The demon growled. Marik only shook his head.  
  
"Oh no, it won't be him that's paying a visit. It's his little minions that have come to play."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Aww, I feel loved! But don't worry, the feeling's mutual. Bye!"  
  
And with that, Marik and Bakura sped off in different directions. The closer Bakura came to the school, the stronger the smell increased. When he was able to see the tree, he instantly realized what the smell had been.  
  
It wasn't long until students fought their way out of the jungle, confused and excited about the unusual event. They gossiped as they walked by, sometimes stopping to look back. Bakura searched through the crowds for Ryou on top of a fully leafed branch. Ryou finally appeared, looking frightened and jumpy. Another human walked near him, looking concerned.  
  
"If you need anything, just come over, okay? Are you sure you don't want to stay at my house?"  
  
"I'm sure, Yugi." Ryou said, weakly smiling. "I think I just need to sleep for a while, that's all."  
  
Yugi left, leaving Ryou alone. The crowd thinned out, which made things perfect for Bakura to safely meet him. He jumped down, scaring the poor Ryou out of his frayed mind.  
  
"Bakura!" He shrieked. "Don't do that!"  
  
The poor boy plopped onto the ground, hugging his legs to his chest.  
  
"I wanna go home." He pouted  
  
"Ryou funny-acting. Bad day?"  
  
"Bad day is an understatement! Look what I did!" He gestured towards the tree-covered school. "The teachers are gonna be so angry at me that I'll never be able to go back to school again!"  
  
Bakura chuckled, lifted him up on his back and started home. Ryou yawned, and ever so slightly, fell asleep. Which caused a problem for Bakura.  
  
"I should wake him up." He thought, gently lifting him off and onto the cot.  
  
"...but I don't want to."  
  
The demon was confused about that thought. He never had been nice, not even to his own kind. Marik was his only other friend, and he definitely didn't act like this to him. Ryou had some sort of charm, something that made Bakura as solid as a puddle of mush. It was oddly confusing, and he decided that the bed looked really comfy. He climbed onto the small bed and slept to the thought of the mysterious boy next to him.  
  
--*--  
  
The night sky shone no stars, and the full moon was the only light in the sky. Clouds rolled lazily by, casting an ominous picture. The werewolf grinned; it was the perfect night for bloodshed.  
  
Howling, he traveled with his pack down to the sleepy cottage below.  
  
Bakura awoke with a start, eyes flashing and adrenaline rushing. His eyes scanned over Ryou, and decidedly jerked him awake.  
  
"Ack! Bakura? What's going on?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Bakura covered his mouth, sprinting out the cabin as quietly as he could. He climbed up the nearest tree, placing Ryou on the highest branch possible.  
  
"Stay here." He commanded icily. "Don't move." That made Ryou immediately concerned.  
  
"Bakura?" He whispered, trying to grip the demon boy. He only pried Ryou's fingers off.  
  
"Stay here."  
  
He jumped down from the tree and took out his dagger. A loud howl emitted nearby him, followed by barking and growling. Ryou gazed through the leaves and noticed Bakura wasn't alone. A tall wolf boy stood in front, smirking as a pack of wolves growled impatiently behind.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bakura demanded in his language. The wolf cocked his head to the side, still grinning.  
  
"Little kitten can't take care of himself. You break your toys too easily."  
  
The demon let out a strangled mix between a growl and a hiss. The hair on his tail stood, which lashed around.  
  
"Keith! What did you come for?"  
  
"I came for your 'Ryou' of course. What else? I always take your toys for Pegasus." He barked to the pack, and they started to surround the tree Ryou hid in.  
  
"We can do this easy, or we can do this hard. I have orders to have Ryou either dead or alive, and I feel like having some fun!"  
  
Bakura jumped on one of the wolves and up on the tree. He snatched a dazed Ryou and fled further into the forest.  
  
Keith gave chase, howling along the way.  
  
--*--  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! So many things have happened, and I lost track of time!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, pissing all your friends off that way... *whistles* Good going!  
  
A/N: Okay, so I wasn't so smart. Leave me be! *Runs off to hide in a corner*  
  
Bakura: Review, or else she's gonna be all wimpy and stuff.  
  
A/N: *yelling* I heard that! 


End file.
